Quite a Surprise
by Lady Weasleyy
Summary: When Ron says he wants to show Hermione a new place he found in the Forest outside Hogwarts, she goes along with it. However, when he ends up hurting her, who is there to save her? Perhaps the new best friend nobody knows she has. When he saves her and offers to spend some time to calm her down, what else may develop..?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story has special meaning because it contains an experience I had to go through. Nothing too bad will be written, like nothing too bad happened. But some people may not feel completely comfortable with what happened.

I was walking across the grounds of Hogwarts, taking a few last looks around. We had less than a month left before we graduated, and most none of us would come back. A few may become professors, but I had a feeling I wouldn't be back, except under some sort of special circumstance.

Skirting around the Great Lake, I found Ron waiting for me at the edge of the Forbidden Forrest. The place wasn't really too bad anymore. Now that Voldemort was taken care of, the animals were pretty much calm, and didn't feel any sort of need to hurt anybody. Thank goodness for that.

"Hey, Hermione!" Ron smiled. "You got my note?"

"Of course I did. You stuck it on my desk while I was working and then took off." I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"I'm glad you came. I want to show you something I found a while back." He explained.

"Have you shown Harry?" I questioned as he led me through the start of the trees.

"I was going to. But I thought you might like it more, so I'd show you first." He shrugged.

Not really wanting to question much for once, I just followed Ron through the trees. We came upon a part of the woods I had never seen before. A rock cliff rose to the left of us, and Ron led us towards it, to an indention below an overhang. The rock was pure white, and the greenery around it seemed to make it almost reflect in its shockingly bright tones.

"This has been here all along?" I asked, surprised. I walked up to it and ran a hand down the side. It was amazing that this could be here and nobody had found it before. A large rock jutted out from the side, so I sat on it and looked over at Ron.

"It seems so." He nodded.

"It's very beautiful up against all these trees. Perhaps there used to be a waterfall or something, judging by the rock sticking out like that above, you know?" I pointed. He just walked over and stood in front of me.

"Hermione.. Stand up." He sounded more like he was asking than suggesting, but I did so anyways, a bit confused.

"What is it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was just thinking.. remember how we used to be closer?"

I frowned. Why did he have to mention that? We had tried dating and it hadn't worked out. So we weren't as close as we used to be. Ron and I really only talked during class projects or in the common room. We hadn't gone on an adventure with Harry - all together - in ages.

"Of course." I nodded.

"Well, after we graduate, what will happen? I'll go be an Auror, you'll train to be a Healer, and then we may not see each other much, or at all." He frowned. Reaching out, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a hug.

"Don't worry too much. After all, Ginny and I are very close now that we're in the same year and all. I don't doubt that I'll see a lot of you Weasleys." I teased lightly.

"I know. But I just thought that we should say goodbye, just in case it's a while, you know?" He looked almost nervous.

"I suppose.." I nodded slowly, rather confused at this point.

He was quiet for a minute, before he wrapped his arms tighter around my middle. Suddenly, he leaned his head closer to mine, and I jerked back.

"What-?"

He cut me off by sending one of his hands down to just above the top of my shorts. He leaned in again, and I turned my face away. His lips ended up on my cheek.

"Hermione.." He grumbled.

"What are you doing?" I snapped, trying to step away from him. He just held on tighter.

"Just close your eyes." He acted like he was instructing me. I was getting rather annoyed now.

I looked away, hoping perhaps if I looked into those beautiful woods they could somehow save me. Just as I turned back, he swooped in, and his lips hit mine. I'd never felt so uncomfortable. To be quite frank, it was gross. I just sort of stood there while he seemed to be attempting to get me to react. He didn't seem pleased, so he became more and more aggressive. His right hand slipped lower down, around my backside, and the other hand forced its way under my shirt, on my right hip.

I took a step back, hoping to perhaps unbalance him, as we were on a bit of a hill. He instead, pushed his hand farther under my shirt and stepped closer, using the hand on my bum to pull my hips closer to his. I still hadn't moved my lips against his, no matter how much he seemed to be urging me to.

After a moment or two longer, I just couldn't take it. Giving up on wiggling my way out of his grip, I pulled a knee up and it slammed into a part of him that was incredibly painful for him. He let go instantaneously, and I stepped back several steps.

"What the bloody hell was that, Hermione?!" He spat, glaring at me.

"Excuse me? I mean, you basically had me trapped, attacking my mouth against my will. What did you expect me to do?!" I cried, astounded.

Then a thought hit me. Did that count as my first kiss? If so, he'd stolen it. What a waste, too! He was bloody awful, at best. Marching over to him as my eyes started watering, I slapped him and turned on my heel and stomped away, back towards the castle.

I had been waiting. Saving that first kiss for someone who I meant something to. Someone I cared about. I didn't want it to be wasted on a jerk who had just practically molested me. Who did that?! I hate to say it, but I'm a ridiculously hopeless romantic. I read too many Muggle Romances for my own good, I'd say. Not every book I read is a textbook, after all. Was it so wrong to wish for a more romantic first encounter with a boy? Hopefully it wasn't supposed to feel so gross and awkward. Maybe - … hopefully… - Ron was just an awful kisser. It probably didn't help that I was basically acting like a pissed off, unresponsive brick wall.

I reached the lake, and it didn't feel like it was soon enough. I could imagine Ron, angry and determined, running after me. As if my mind had conjured him, I heard angry footsteps following me out of the woods.

"Hermione! Get back here! You can't just walk away like that!"

"Oh yeah? Well I think I just did." I snapped, not turning around.

"Granger!" Ron practically shouted, grabbing my upper arms and spinning me around to face him.

Eyes wide, I stared at him in fear as he backed me into a tree near the edge of the lake.

"Ron, let me go! You're hurting me again!" I cried, even more afraid. If I wasn't trapped before, I sure was now.

He said nothing, but just glared at me, fury blazing in his eyes.

"Weasel! The lady said to let go." A harsh, cold voice hissed from nearby. I knew that voice. Why on earth was he helping me? We were almost-friends outside the classrooms, when I wasn't with any Gryffindors. But he didn't ever stand up for me. It just didn't work that way. If anything, we had made a silent deal to never speak to each other in any way other than people were used to. They would just treat us differently if we did.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron growled, turning to look at Draco.

"I said, Let. Go." Draco gave Ron an icy stare, raising his wand to point at Ron.

"I'm not afraid of you." Ron said defiantly.

Draco took a few steps towards us, until his wand was up against Ron's throat. "How about now?"

Ron didn't say anything, but he looked a bit less confident. He loosened his hold just a bit. Draco glanced at me, and when our eyes met, I gave him the most encouraging look I could mange. If he kept it up, I could get away again.

"When did you start treating your friend like this, Weasel? Some Gryffindor." Draco sneered.

Ron whipped around to face Draco, releasing me entirely. I bolted away from the tree, and towards Draco. Draco's arm flew out and pulled me behind him.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron gasped, taken aback.

"At least I know Draco's changed in a good way. You, of all people, Ron, have turned into something that scares others. You hurt me, in more ways than one. And if I trust anyone right now, it's definitely not you. At least Draco protects me when it comes down to it."

"Draco?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "Don't be ridiculous, Hermione. Cmon. Let's go back to the common room. Forget this happened."

"No." I whispered.

Ron stared at me, and seemed to debate trying to get to me, before Draco pushed his wand into Ron's throat a bit harder. Huffing, Ron turned and walked back to the castle.

We watched him for a bit, before Draco lowered his wand, and turned to face me. My eyes were still wet from scared tears, and I couldn't look at him. His hand reached up to touch my cheek, turning my face side to side, as though checking for bruises. "How badly did he hurt you?" He asked.

"It was mostly that he… violated me." I couldn't come up with a better explanation.

"He didn't-?!"

"No. Nothing that bad. Just.. he touched me where I didn't want him to, and tried to make me kiss him back."

"That arse kissed you?" Draco looked furious.

"Well, I'm not sure it counted… I really hope it didn't. I just stood there."

"Counted?" He looked slightly confused.

"I've…" I began, embarrassed, and looked away. "I've never kissed anybody. Until Ron attacked me. I was sort of… being cliche and saving my first kiss."

"Don't worry. Did you kiss him back?" He asked. I shook my head. "Then it doesn't count."

"Good. Because it was completely gross anyways." I shuddered.

He pulled me to him and chuckled. I could feel the laugh more than I could hear it, what with my head being against his shoulder. He rested his chin on my head, and rubbed my back lightly. After a few moments, he pulled back and turned me to face him, his hands on my shoulders.

"…Cmon. Let's go watch one of those movie things you showed me." He suggested, smiling.

"Do I get to pick?" I asked quietly, feeling slightly ridiculous.

"Of course." He laughed, and led me back into the castle.

We reached the room of requirement and walked back and forth three times, thinking of a place to watch a movie. The doors appeared, and as we entered we found something that looked rather like a flat. There was a kitchen-esque area, a bed on one side, then a living-room type area with a couch, a chair, a table, and a television.

"Huh." Draco said, walking in after me. "I guess the room heard my stomach growl." He laughed, walking into the kitchen and digging through the pantry. "Aha." He grinned. "Popcorn. Gotta love Muggles for some things, I suppose."

I rolled my eyes but smiled. He had explained that he acted the way he did before the war because his father told him spies would be watching him. He had to act the way he did, or he could have been tortured the next time he went home. He had proven his alliance to the "Light Side" time and again, and I had eventually forgiven him.

"Alright, alright." I smiled lightly, "Let's watch… this one!" I lifted the box of my favorite movie of that time. 'The Proposal', with Sandra Bullock and Ryan Rynolds. It was a hilarious comedy about an immigrant who didn't want to get sent back home because her Visa application was denied, so she forced her assistant editor from the publishing firm she worked at to marry her so she could stay. All with the intention of getting a divorce after the allotted time, since they couldn't stand each other.

"Um, okay." He shrugged, and settled himself down in the middle of the couch. This didn't leave me much room on either side, so I just chose a side and tucked my feet underneath me.

As was typical for when Draco and I watched movies, he would take about half an hour to get into it, then he would start making snide comments. With most people, if they talked during the movie, I would get annoyed. But he always waited until a quiet part, and it was always hilarious, whatever he came up with. Once his popcorn was gone, he set the bag on the table, and leaned back, a little closer to me if I wasn't mistaken. Feeling cramped, I adjusted my legs, but one of my knees ended up on top of his right knee. Instead of moving or feeling awkward, he moved his hand so it rested on top of my leg. From that point, I could hardly focus on the movie. His fingers kept moving back and forth over the top of my knee. I couldn't help but think how odd it was that we could be this comfortable with each other, after everything we'd been through.

The next time he leaned in to whisper something, our heads touched. By this point, it had to be about eleven at night, so I, having seen the movie many times, was starting to get tired. Instead of moving away, like I usually would have, I just let my head rest against his. When he finished talking, he made no move to separate either.

Okay. I admit it. I fancied Draco a bit. Okay, maybe a lot. He was just tall enough to grin down at me when I was being stubborn or sarcastic. And boy was that grin amazing. After years of the smirk - which, yes, was indeed rather attractive, too - that smile did something funny to my stomach. His blonde hair tended to fall in his eyes, which were a wonderful shade of blue-grey that could change depending on his mood. And his mood could change instantaneously. He was funny, kind when he wanted to be, curious, and intelligent. I couldn't stop thinking about things I wanted to tell him when someone mentioned something to me. I could help wonder what he would say or do about something.

So, yeah, I was a bit tired. And a bit too happy with where this was going. My mind drifted back to what happened with Ron for a moment, but I let it go. There was no point in thinking about that. Draco had protected me once, and I knew he wouldn't hesitate to do it again. So I guess I realized that I trusted him. My left hand had been playing with my hair, apparently, because he moved the hand off my knee - that's what woke me from my thoughts - and pulled it away.

"Anxious?" He whispered, a smile evident in his voice.

"I just wasn't thinking about it." I shrugged.

I realized that he hadn't let go of my hand. Instead, he brought it back to where it was resting before.

I'm not sure when I stopped paying attention to the movie, really. Or when I fell asleep for that matter. All I know is that I woke up leaning against something warm and oddly comfortable. I knew I couldn't be in my dorm. All I had in my bed was two pillows and a blanket. Nothing this substantial. I opened my eyes to find that I was practically laying on Draco. His arm was around my middle protectively, and he was completely asleep as well. The movie must have been over ages ago, because the television had turned itself off.

I wasn't quite sure what had just developed, but I wasn't going to question it. Whatever it was would be fine by me. I closed my eyes and relaxed against him again, feeling him pull me in a bit more


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sooo… I didn't intend to make this more than a one-shot, but I'm going to give it a go. This will be interesting! haha

HGDM

The next morning, I woke first and headed to the kitchen. I had just finished making myself a piece of toast when I heard shuffling from the living area. Draco was up, apparently. I looked over to find him glancing about frantically.

"What's wrong?" I asked, surprised.

He jumped and turned to stare at me. "I thought you were gone." He said seriously. After a moment's pause, we both laughed.

"Nope. Just hungry is all." I smiled.

He stood up, and ran a hand through his hair as he walked over to join me in the kitchen. I watched him move about, making his breakfast, and wondered what would happen, now. Last night, nothing actually happened. Right..? I mean, maybe my feelings became apparent - at least to me - but nothing was said, or done purposefully to show them.

"Looks like we have about half an hour before classes start." Draco broke my train of thought as he sat next to me. He didn't look very pleased at the idea of having to go to class.

"Double Potions.." I muttered, almost as put out as he seemed to be. "At least we have the same class."

"Yeah, but that Weasel will be there." Draco growled.

"Oh.. right." I frowned, looking down at my half-eaten toast.

"Look, if we show up at the last minute, we can get that table nobody likes because it rocks. Then we'll have to sit together, and you won't have to be around him." Draco suggested, looking like he was rather proud of his idea.

"Okay, sure. But what happens when I don't have a class with you?"

"Sit with Ginny." He shrugged. "She's a seventh year, right?"

"Fair enough." I conceded.

We spent the next twenty minutes or so getting ready. Thankfully we had the same classes every day, so we had all of our books with us. It was almost time for our final exams, after all. To think we would take out N.E.W.T.S. in just a few weeks was daunting. So Draco and I had taken to studying in the back corner of the Library, near the restricted section. We had found that nobody would go back there because they were afraid of Madame Pince snooping on them, thinking they were trying to sneak in that section.

"Ready?" Draco asked, picking up his stack of books.

I nodded, gathered my materials, and we headed down to the dungeons. As planned, we were the last two to show up - Draco went in before me, as we always did when we walked to classes together. I had a feeling that Ron would have spread all kinds of rumors by now, but it didn't change the fact that we didn't want people making assumptions, or ridiculing us because we decided to get over past conflicts. People could be petty. I followed in a minute or so later to find everyone already staring at Draco. They turned and saw me and many of the girls turned and snickered to each other. I didn't even want to know what they had been told.

"Ugh." I grumbled dramatically, looking for an empty seat. As expected, Ron had left the seat next to him open. Just as I was debating how not to have to sit there, Lavender burst into the room, and hurried over to Ron's seat, as though she had beat me to it. She sneered at me, and leaned in to whisper something to him.

Rolling my eyes, I looked around, like I didn't already know that Draco's table was the only one left. I sighed audibly, and made my way over to sit next to him. The entire class was muttering things and looking between Ron and the idiot- I mean, Lavender, and the two of us at the wobbly table.

I was opening my book when Draco shoved a piece of paper over to me.

_Let the rumors fly. They don't have a clue. _

I nodded slowly, then wrote back, **I suppose. But really, though, what could they be so amused by? Ron obviously told them he's interested in Lavender again. But where does that put us?**

_I heard Pansy telling Blaise that she 'saw Ron and Lavender snogging in the hallway', and that Ron had told the Gryffindors that I must be 'taking pity on you' or some bloody rubbish like that._

I frowned at the paper and glanced at him. He looked equally displeased, if not even more so. The rest of class I couldn't really focus on the students, I knew, or I'd never be prepared for the final in Potions. Every day we continued to add new items to the list of "things to remember". I had read the chapters, but notes were definitely necessary. At the end of class, everyone filed out as I took my time to get my bag together.

"You know I wouldn't do that, right?" Draco asked suddenly, making me pause and look up.

"Do what?" I asked finally, continuing to organize my papers.

"I wouldn't be your friend out of pity."

"Okay..?" I asked slowly, putting my bag's strap over my shoulder.

"I just wanted you to know. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't try so hard." He said, face completely serious.

"I don't know why it bothers you so much, Draco." I replied. "I know you don't. We get on too well for it to be any sort of fake for sport or some stupid game for you Slytherins."

"Yes, but I don't want you listening to what they might say about you." He sighed, reaching a hand out to touch my arm. "I really do like you, Hermione."

"It would explain yesterday." I smirked.

"Yes. It would." He nodded before leading the way out.

HGDM

Over the next few days, Draco and I were practically together all the time. If we weren't, we ended up being harassed by whomever we ran into in the halls. So we would study after classes, then head back to the Room of Requirement. If the other students thought anything of it, we certainly didn't care. Or I didn't anyways. I never questioned Draco. It was his idea in the first place.

One night, a little over a week after the "Ron Incident" as we called it, Draco and I were sitting on the couch, discussing what we thought would happen after graduation.

"I feel I'd be best suited to Ministry work. Maybe in Potions. I've always wanted to find new potions for healing and things like that." He was saying between bites of his sandwich.

"Really?" I asked, almost surprised. "I'm going to train to be a Healer." I grinned.

"Small world!" He laughed.

We ate in silence for a moment or two, before he turned to face me. "You know, we could always partner up, once we're out in the real world and have started our careers. For example, I could make the potions and send them to you to test in a laboratory or some such. Then if you needed something specific, maybe you could send the needs to me and I'd set it up for you."

"That sounds brilliant." I smiled, nodding.

I, too, turned towards him, and pulled my legs up on the couch between us. He seemed to be observing me for a minute - so intently that I had to look away for fear of blushing furiously. For all I know, I already was pink in the face.

"It sounds like we'll be seeing an awful lot of each other, then." He said slowly, as if afraid to said it.

"I guess so, yeah.."

"Good thing we became friends." He added.

"Yes." I said quickly. "Friends."

We both stared at each other for a minute before turning away, each of us lost in thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! Just started my first year of college :O But I don't really have too much homework so I decided to write a bit tonight! :)

** NOTE! SPOILER ALERT! If you haven't seen "He's Just Not That Into You", well.. You should, A Number One. But B Number Two, there's some spoilers in this chapter. I'll put a little Asterisk around that part.

HGDM

_Two years later…._

"For Merlin's sake, Granger!"

"What?" I snapped, not bothering to look up. I was completely furious. "We do not need to re-hash this old mess!"

"We most certainly do!" He growled in return. "Why the bloody hell are you working with the ferret?"

"Ronald! Honestly, why is this any of your business? I told you, when we graduated, that I wanted as little to do with you and your idiotic mess of a girlfriend as possible." I glanced over, eyebrows drawn together in annoyance.

He huffed and walked up to my desk, sitting in the chair in front of it. "You listen, here. I'm trying to help you. To protect you."

"You, of all people, are not someone I would look to for protection."

Two years after the "Ron Incident" I was working at St. Mungo's as a Healer. Ron's precious wife, 'Lavvy' (I still shudder at the asinine nickname), was pregnant and something had gone wrong. She was in incredible amounts of pain. So I contacted Draco. That, unfortunately, sent Ron over the edge. Although why he would be upset that I contacted the best potions master of our generation to help her, I really don't understand.

"Oh, please. You're not still holding that over my head, are you? The bloke probably didn't even do it because you were friends. He probably wanted to get you to trust him so he could get in your pants or something." Ron rolled his eyes.

"You mean like you tried to do?" I raised an eyebrow at him harshly. "Draco would do no such thing. We've been friends for almost three years now and he hasn't tried."

"It's not a wonder why." Ron muttered, looking away.

"That's it." I practically shouted, standing up. "Out." I thrust a hand in the direction of the door, pointing his way back to the infirmary.

He scowled at me before standing and retreating.

Sighing, I lowered myself into my chair and rested my head in my hands. This was simply too much to deal with. My birthday was in two weeks, and for the past month I'd been dealing with Ginny complaining about Ron and Lavender, as well as asking me to watch James for her. It was driving me up the wall. I was fairly certain that if one more person asked something of me, I might explode.

"Healer Granger?" One of our interns poked their head in the door.

I must have scared the poor girl when I looked up at her - obviously exasperated - because she looked a bit taken aback.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to be less dramatic.

"This came in for you." She said, then levitated a large box into my office, and set it on my desk. ".. Do be careful with it. I'm told it's fragile and important."

"Oh." I replied, surprised. "Um, thank you, Genevieve."

She nodded and left. I watched the box warily for a minute or two before waving my wand in its direction and willing it to open. Inside, a grand vase with multi-colored tulips awaited me. Gasping, I jumped up and stared at it. Reaching out, I plucked the card sitting on top from the arrangement and read it.

"Miss Granger," it began, "Please accept these flowers as an apology for my long absence. If you have a moment, please write and let me know if you are available for a movie night at my home tonight. Yours - as always - Draco Malfoy."

I should have known. That blighter had been failing to answer my owls for at least a week now. I knew I should turn him down. Or simply not answer. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I hurriedly pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote a hasty, positive reply.

I really do need to learn to say no to him.

-HGDM-

A knock on my door roused me from my thoughts that evening at around seven thirty. I flicked my wand and the door opened. I knew who it was, after all.

"Hello." He said in a surprisingly dull voice.

"What's the matter?" I asked, pretending to have been working when he came in, instead of thinking about what I should expect during our movie night.

"It's just been a long few weeks, that's all."

"It certainly has." I agreed with an audible sigh.

"Is that Weaselbee's wife out there?" He asked suddenly.

"Unfortunately." I nodded. "Which means that the Weasel himself has been tromping around my office like the ridiculous man he is and annoying me to no end."

"Good thing I came to save you, then." He teased with a smirk.

"Quite." I smiled in return.

"Shall we go, then?" He asked.

I noticed that when asking me anywhere, or to do anything other than work on something together, he suddenly would revert to a very uptight, formal version of speech. Much like his note in the flower arrangement that morning. Perhaps that was a Malfoy thing. It seemed a little backwards, though. When hanging out with friends? Formal as hell. When working on something important? 'Hey, Granger! Get your arse to my office!'

"Certainly." I said with a stiff air about my words, obviously making fun of his phrasing.

"Hush." He grumbled, taking my hand and apparating us to his Manor.

Originally the Manor had terrified me. Not going there, mind you. Just the thought of it. But when he'd finally convinced me to go over for a movie night, I'd found that it honestly wasn't as I remembered. His mother had decided to remodel once Lucious had died - and thank Merlin she did. It was downright awful before. Now it was light and cosy, and didn't send negative thoughts flying around my head when it was mentioned.

"Alright. Popcorn, then?" He smiled, leading the way to the kitchen.

"As usual." I grinned, opening the drawer to the area where they kept their bowls. I had convinced Narcissa to try out Muggle devices and she had loved everything for the kitchen so much that she installed a microwave, stove, the works in her own. "What are we watching?"

"Harry suggested we watch this one." Draco replied, holding up a movie case.

I should explain - I forced Harry and Draco to accompany me to look for flats, and it took so long for us all to find one we liked that they became friends. Thus, the two would be known to share things like movies, stories, music, etc.

I took the case from him while he took the popcorn out of the microwave. "He's Just Not That Into You?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows. "That hardly sounds like your kind of movie."

"It's not. But Harry said that two of the characters remind him of the two of us. So I figured we could watch and see if we can guess which ones." He shrugged.

"That just proves how insanely bored you are." I laughed, following him to their living area.

We sat down to watch the movie and didn't really watch too much of it. We spent the entire time comparing the characters to ourselves. That's not to say we didn't enjoy the movie - it was hilarious. **Well, except for one part. One of the guys was married but interested in another girl. She came by his office one day and they were basically going at it in his office. Talk about awkward when you're sitting next to a guy. Draco's eyes grew wide and he actually looked away, much like I did. Except I looked at him. His reaction was pretty funny. He looked completely embarrassed - as if his choosing this movie made him a bad person. I gave a small laugh and he looked over at me.

"Oh shut it, you." He snapped, shoving me a bit. I just grinned and shoved him back. This went on for a few rounds until when I leaned in to shove him once more, his arm went around my shoulders and he held me to him.

"What-?"

"The scene is over. And it's cold. So you're now my blanket. OK?" He asked, looking directly at the television and refusing to so much as glance at me.

I smiled to myself and agreed. The rest of the movie we continued to compare characters. We came to the decision that he would be Alex and I would be Gigi. Pretty accurate, if I do say so myself. Suddenly, towards the end of the movie, Gigi realized that she liked Alex. And when he said he didn't want her, she practically gave up. Then he realized that he really did want her. And so at the end, they were together and all was well. We jumped apart when Gigi kissed him. We had just made the realization that Harry meant we were like those two.**

"Harry is obviously mental." Draco said suddenly.

I stared at him for a moment, before saying, "Yes. Obviously." I calculated my tone to sound even more put out than his tone was. He looked at me seriously for a moment before turning back to the movie. At the end, we sat in silence for a bit, not sure what to do.

"Maybe we should just give that one back to Harry, and watch one of your movies next time.." I suggested weakly.

"Yes. We probably should."

"Just, um.. I'm gonna go." I said, standing in a rush. "Owl me if you need anything for work."

And like that, I had apparated


	4. Chapter 4

What a mess. What an insanely, horrible, incredibly messy mess. And it was all Draco's fault. Okay, so it wasn't. Not entirely. But I was blaming him anyways.

"You cannot be serious?" I mouthed.

He simply nodded gravely. I rolled my eyes as if to say, 'Well, fantastic.'

Lavender was on the hospital bed between us. Two days after our awkward movie-watching situation, Draco and I were called on emergency at 6 AM to assist Lavender. What the hell else would I do at 6 AM? Oh, I don't know.. Sleep, maybe? But I shouldn't be so rude about it. It's my job, after all.

Anyways, as it turned out, Ron's "Weasley Genes" as we called them had caused Lavender to procreate. Obviously. Unfortunately, however, it wasn't just one red-headed obnoxious Lavender-Ron mix. It was three. Go figure. She and Ron had gotten into a fight - something he failed to tell us, which we discovered through borrowing her memories - and she had fallen. Hence the intense pain she was feeling. The triplets obviously weren't having a good start.

Now, Draco was telling me that one of the little devil spawns - I mean, babies - hadn't made it. Lavender was going to kill me. Just because it was me. Granted, she should kill Ron for getting into the fight. But everything, when it came to Lavender, was obviously my fault.

"Mrs. Weasley," Draco began. I would never get used to that name not applying to Molly specifically. "When you got into the argument with your husband, and fell, one of the triplets.. Well, they didn't make it. The potion didn't help."

"Excuse me?" She snapped, whipping her head around to face me. What a surprise.

"Well, Ron failed to mention the argument. So we didn't know to check earlier than we did. And.. there was no saving it." Draco rushed to cut in, knowing I wouldn't have anything particularly nice to say about Ronald. He tended to keep his temper better than I did with the Weasleys - which was quite shocking, I must say.

"You are the doctors! You should know to check anyways, even if Ron didn't mention it. It's not his fault!" She cried.

Like hell it wasn't his fault! He shoved her down, for Merlin's sake. Draco must have seen me getting more and more furious with the girl because he looked up and locked eyes with me. Something about the way he was watching me made me calm down. I gave a slight nod and turned to Lavender.

"Well, to be quite honest, It's highly likely that the baby was already gone when you arrived. From what the memory showed, you didn't come to the hospital for at least a good few hours." I sighed, looking more apologetic and understanding than I felt.

"We'll be right back. We just have to fill out some paperwork." Draco said, standing.

As we entered my office he practically slammed the door and turned to me, saying, "How can you be so cold?"

"Excuse me?!" I gasped, staring at him.

"She just lost a child. A living thing that one day could have saved someone, or said something entirely important with their dying breath." He replied venomously.

"Draco, I-"

"Listen, I don't care how much you don't like Lavender. But it is in no way alright for you to act like losing that baby doesn't matter."

"I realize that! It's just that I-"

"Granger you can't really still hold a grudge against her for taking Ron from you, can you?" He asked, running a hand through his already-mussed hair.

"Of course I don't! The git attacked me. Why would I still want him? I can't help but be annoyed by people as daft as the two of them! You think I don't care about that innocent life Ron destroyed? It's not as though I could help it, though, now could I? So don't you go off at me about Ron's mistakes and my inability to fix them." I shouted in return. "You know me, Malfoy. You know I can't stand not being able to help people - not being able to fix them. I can't just sit back and watch her fret over a lost child. I can barely stand it. I have to let my other emotions win out otherwise I'd be a blithering wreck all the time. I'm a Caretaker. It's what I do. But if I let myself get all worked up over this, then I'll never figure out how to help the poor woman!"

He watched me warily from his position by the door. I knew that I had tears in my eyes, and that my hands were wringing my doctor's coat anxiously. Turning away, as if I were looking out the window, I tried to blink back the would-be tears as quickly as possible. Suddenly, though, I felt two arms snake around my torso from behind.

"Hermione.." He sighed, resting a head where my shoulder met my back. "I know you care. You just need to be a bit more sensitive - for Lavender. Or at least pretend like you are when you're around her. Then you can come back in here and have time to yourself. But if you act like you want to rip her husband's head off, she'll assume it's over past wrongs."

I looked down at his hands, which were clasped around my stomach.

"I understand." I nodded, unsure what he was expecting me to do at that point.

He reached out and took my hands with his, before wrapping them around me once more and bringing my hands with him.

"Draco.." I began, about to say that we should go back to the infirmary and act like we'd finished the paperwork he made up to get us out of there.

"I know." He groaned, releasing me. Suddenly, I wished I hadn't said anything.

When we got to the door, I stopped him. "Thank you for getting me out of there. Even if you were angry when you did so." I mumbled softly.

"Any time.


	5. Chapter 5

We entered Lavender's room once more, both of us considerably more solemn. Draco's reaction and comfort had changed my perspective – though I was glad he finally understood why I'd acted the way I did. As the door closed behind me, I could hear Lavender saying something in furious, hushed tones to Draco. Merlin, what now?

"Is there something I can help with?" I offered slowly, walking up to stand next to Draco alongside her bed.

"I was asking what was going to happen to the one that's... gone." She replied, eyes narrowed, crossing her arms over her stomach.

Things like this almost never happened. There was hardly ever a question like this raised, and Draco gave me a look saying he had no idea what to say. I wanted to say that I would go do research. It's what I always did in a tough situation. But she wanted an answer now. She _needed_ it now. "It will likely be stillborn, as you're so close to the end of the pregnancy." I began, "I will also be looking into it and consulting my fellow Healers here to see if there is a way to help you."

The look in her eyes truly made me feel bad for her. I would probably never know such loss. Here I was, about to be twenty years old and without a boyfriend, nonetheless children. Embarrassingly enough, I'd been so busy with school and work, and still interested in Draco, so I'd still not yet had that first kiss I'd been wanting. It was difficult, I think, being in a school where you grow up knowing everyone. It made it harder to realize you don't just like a person as a friend. And then there's the Wizarding World equivalent of University, where you're so worried about just getting through that dating isn't your main focus. Or maybe that's just me. Ugh, either way. I clearly wouldn't be able to sympathize with Lavender, so I just looked away, rather than at her stomach, where my eyes were drawn.

"The thing you need to understand," Draco started suddenly, surprising me. "is that Ron, while he perhaps didn't mean to do this to you, _is_ the one to blame here. This isn't your fault at all, Lavender." He said kindly.

I hadn't even thought to wonder if she blamed herself. Clearly it was Ron's fault. "Lavender.. Do you remember the fight?" I asked slowly, glancing between her and Draco.

"Well..." She paused, clearly thinking hard about it. "No... Not at all, actually. Even though you told me, I.. I just don't know."

I gave a very pointed look to Draco, knowing she would take what we both were thinking better from him. He gave an almost imperceptible nod and turned back to her. "Lavender, it's possible he's placed a spell over you to bury the memory. If he used the Obliviate charm, it's extremely likely that we couldn't have found out about the fight at all. But it's still there."

"You see, this is the most likely turn of events," I attempted to explain when she gave him a blank stare, "because Ronald wasn't the best at memory charms. He used to say so himself, during the war. It's possible that he attempted the Obliviate charm and it misfired, leaving you unable to find the memory yourself."

Lavender seemed extremely unnerved by that idea, and clearly didn't want to believe me. "He.. he wouldn't do that to me. I just know he wouldn't."

"Lavender..." Draco sighed, sitting in the chair next to her bed. He was obviously distraught about the whole thing. I mean, who wouldn't be? It just kept getting worse and worse. Ron would be in serious trouble if it turned out to be true. "It.. it is possible to check his spell history on his wand. But you have to ask for it. We, as your doctors can't. It has to be your choice."

She looked back and forth between us, face very serious. Finally, Lavender nodded once, saying, "I have to know if he did. It would change everything."

She looked at me, and in that one look I saw a lifetime of apologies and understanding. I tried to reciprocate the look with all of the misunderstanding we'd been through, and attempted to show her just how serious I was about helping her above all else.

HGDM

"I didn't see this coming.." I murmured, mostly to myself.

Harry and Draco were sitting on the chair and couch – respectively – in the living room of my flat. Their eyes followed me as I paced before them, tugging on my hair.

"I mean," I continued, "Yeah, he was a right prick at the end of the school year, but Merlin.. This? It shouldn't have happened." I gave up pacing and threw myself onto the couch next to Draco, resting my head on the back. "I remember her sitting in the dormitory telling how grand her life would be, the stories getting wilder as the years went on. She didn't even want to have kids this early." He head shot up, and I looked at Harry sharply. "You don't think he.. he made her.." I wanted to add, _like he tried to make me_... But it wasn't worth re-hashing. When I'd told Harry the true story, he'd given up on Ron's lies and attempts at slandering me. I was forever grateful to him for it.

"No." Harry replied quickly. "I don't think it was anything like that. But you know Ron's temper.."

I nodded soberly, folding my hands over my chest almost protectively. I pushed the memories aside and looked down at my feet as the room fell into silence. Ron's court appearance and wand testing would be held n the morning. If I was right – undoubtedly – Ron was furious with me more than anyone. That being assumed, Draco had promised to stay the night on the couch just in case Ron tried anything else that lacked judgement.

Harry left after a bit, leaving Draco and myself on the couch. My mind flashed back to the Room of Requirement and I stared at my hands with wide eyes, unable to look at him. Why had this been a good idea to me at the time? Why couldn't Harry stay instead? Oh, right. Harry would probably try to see the good in Ron before doing anything, where Draco would stupify him first, and ask questions later. Fair enough. But still. This wasn't exactly a brilliant plan. I wasn't sure I'd be able to sleep with Draco in another room and Ron potentially outside my front door.

"Hermione.." Draco said quietly, though I guessed it wasn't the first time he'd said it, trying to get my attention.

I blinked a few times before forcing myself to look up at him. "I know tomorrow has almost nothing to do with me, and I know it's stupid, but I'm scared. Maybe about tonight.. maybe about the trial.. I just don't know why, though. I can't fix anything now that Ron's pretty much messed himself up, can I?" I focused on Draco's eyes, which seemed to have a calming effect on me. I'd learned this over the years of intense study and panic before exams, when he'd hold my shoulders and look into my eyes, saying quietly how things would be fine. Because he knew I was brilliant. Sure, it's not that one compliment every girl wants to hear, but it sure was something.

"It's not your mess to clean up, Granger." He shook his head slowly, "But I'll tell you what, though. You have got to be the most genuinely caring person on this planet if you're concerned about not being able to help Weasley." He had a crooked half smile on his face, so I knew he was mostly kidding. Mostly.

I shrugged and glanced away from him. Turning to face me, he took my shoulders like he had so many times before and turned me to face him as well. I didn't really want to look at him, since I knew I was more than likely an embarrassing tinge of pink right then, so I kept my head turned down and away from him.

"I need you to listen to me, Granger." Draco added, voice more firm this time. I still didn't look at him, so I guess he decided to just say what he wanted to say anyways. "I know a lot of people who say things they don't believe just to make other people feel better about themselves. But I'm not one of those people. I mean what I say, or I won't say it." He released my shoulders, running a hand through his hair as I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. "Granger, you are.. far more caring than someone who's been through what you have should be. You're brilliant and beautiful and deserving of so much, yet you put everyone else first. That.. that 'Caretaker' mentality of yours makes absolutely no sense to me, but it's just so very you that I wouldn't change it at all."

At some point in his little speech I'd begun staring right at him in surprise. Can't tell you when. Probably somewhere around when he called me beautiful. That would have easily caused the shock and staring. I opened my mouth but he covered it with his hand. Apparently he wasn't done. Merlin..

"Now, you can deny whatever of that you want to, but it doesn't make it untrue. Denial doesn't help anyone. You should know that, Miss Healer." He smiled at me, his eyes hinting that he was only teasing. But, he was right, if I thought about it. He was. "I also wanted to remind you that, because I say what I mean and only that much, I once told you that I liked you."

I raised an eyebrow at that, not quite sure where he was going with that bit. Yes, he liked me. He was my best friend – and hopefully vice versa. So what? He wanted to say he'd been being honest for three years? I think I knew that already.

"If I've known anything these past few years, it's that.. that statement is false."

_What?_

"Excuse me?" I asked, pulling back, my eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"Did you not hear me?" He asked, a hint of a sarcastic drawl hidden in his tone.

"I did, but.."

"I said that me telling you I like you isn't exactly true." Draco interrupted me.

"Well, bloody hell, Malfoy, you don't have to say it a million times. I get it." I replied hastily, pushing off the couch and standing up. Why was this the time to tell me he never liked me at all? Did he know I liked him as more than just a friend, and wanted me to stop doing so? Well it was sort of working.

"See, the thing is," Draco said, standing and facing me square on, "I've not just liked you. I've actually... fancied you, all this time.."

Both eyebrows shot up at that one. If that wasn't the craziest, most wonderful thing I'd ever heard come out of his mouth... A slow grin spread across my face, and there was nothing I could do – or wanted to do – to stop it.

"I guess there's something I should tell you as well, then.." I said, voice low and suddenly somehow rather confident.

"Oh?" He smirked – definitely attractive. I'd been wrong those first six years. So wrong. – his eyes looking over my face like he wanted to memorize my reaction.

"I still haven't had that real first kiss."

I tossed the statement out, letting him interpret it how he would – hopefully in the way I wanted him to. As an invitation of sorts. It didn't take long to get my answer.

Before I could even think another complete sentence, he stepped closer to me, his face inches – if not just centimeters away from my own. My breath caught in my throat as I stared up into his eyes. Draco's nose brushed against mine as he whispered, "I think it's time you got around to that."

My heart was pounding and I was pretty sure I stopped breathing as his lips crashed into mine. It suddenly felt like all the oxygen from the room was gone, and Draco was the only thing keeping me alive. I had been so wrong about first kisses. It wasn't gross or awkward or anything like being attacked by Ron. It was like a warm blanket had drifted over me as Draco wrapped his arms around my back, one hand drifting up to my hair.

My hands were wrapped around his neck as though attempting to keep him from backing away. Eventually, though, I was desperate for air, and pulled back just slightly. Our foreheads were still resting against each other, heavy breathing telling me that I wasn't the only one who enjoyed that. It had taken three years, but Merlin had it been perfect.

"I'm never gong to sleep tonight." I groaned as I pulled away completely. It was late and we had an early morning. If I didn't leave now, I knew I'd stay up until I completely crashed, talking to him and kissing him again.

I glanced at him over my shoulder as I headed to my room, face still red and breathing still not back to normal. The last thing I heard before closing my door was, "Bloody Hell." coming from the living room.


End file.
